I Kissed a girl
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Its Alex/Fin, Casey/Chester, Alex/Casey just read! R&R please one-shot! :-


This was never the way I planned

**So I hope you like it. Not exactly, how it was coming out but I tried. Its 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. I love the song lol. If you must know I am straight and never kissed a girl LOL. Please R&R ;) **

It was a long day at the office and Casey and Alex wanted to go out with their boyfriends.

"Hey Chester want to go out with Alex & Fin to a club?" asked Casey.

"Sure lets go home and change and we can all go together in my SUV," said Chester.

"OK let's go Alex," said Casey. They shared an apartment.

"I have to finish up something here first and I will meet you at your guy's house," said Chester.

"Ok" the girls leave and Fin gets his stuff and leaves.

The girls arrive at their place and they go to their rooms and look for something to wear in their closets. Casey was looking through her closet and thought about tight jeans and a tube top.

"Nah" she said she looks through her closet until she finds her hip hugging jeans and a tank top that reads 'Blonde Bombshell' and she got on some shoes and she retouched her make up and her hair and went to the living room.

Alex is deciding what she is going to wear. She is frustrated.

_Do I wear jeans or a skirt?_

"Hey Casey what are you wearing?"

"Hip huggers and a tank top that says 'Blonde Bombshell'".

"OK thank you."

"Sure."

She chose her hip hugging jeans and a tight t-shirt that reads 'Princess' in pink with a crown around it and got shoes and she also retouched her make up and hair and got her purse and went to the living room.

Alex looks at Casey _Damn….stop it Alex she is straight no way can she be bi can she?_

Casey looks at Alex.._Fuck I want to hit that…Can she possible be bi?"_ Their thoughts interrupted by the door.

Alex went to answer it.

"Hey, guys ready to go."

"Yes", they said and they were off to the club.

They arrive at the club and get in, they go to the dance floor and they start dancing to 'In Da Club' and having a good time. And they are just laughing away.

"Girls I am going to get a drink what something?" Asked Chester.

"Yes beer." Said Casey.

"Me too."

"Im going with you" said Fin.

"Ok."

Casey and Alex decided to dance together, the song 'I kissed a girl' came on, and they starred into each other eyes. And they listen to the lyrics…

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I don't know what to do I love her I also love Chester but she is amazing and beautiful._ They look into each other's eyes.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" asked a curious Alex

"Yes, have you?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

Casey reached for Alex's soft lips and kissed her deep in the mouth. The guys come back and they feel a tug in their pants as they are seeing their girls kissing. They pulled apart.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Oh, that was amazing." Said Alex

" I loved it." Said Casey

"I see our guys sporting hard-ons." They laugh.

"I want to do it again and taste your cherry chap stick." Said Casey

"Ok let's do it." They kiss again on the lips and the guys reach them.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

"I know your name very well Cassandra Casey Novak" Alex said in a sexy voice as they hear the lyrics.

"I never knew you were bi."

"I am and im loving it. I love being with guys and girls." She licks her lips.

The guys just stand there.

"I love bi women," said Fin.

"Me too" said Chester. They see their girls kissing again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

"God you are amazing."

"I am a proud bisexual woman."

"Me too."

"Hey, ladies want to go home?" asked Chester. They where being ignored. They were kissing again.

_  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Casey rubs Alex arms and loved how soft her skin is.

"Want to take our boys home and do very naughty things to them?"

"Yes I do. "

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

They kiss one last time on the dance floor, they grab their men, and they head out the door.

"We are so going to screw each other senseless."

"I seen your hard on boys you like girl on girl action."

"Yes we do." They get in the SUV and leave for the girls place.

**So how do you like it? Sorry not attempting four some smut ha-ha. I can write 'straight' smut lol. Guy/Girl action lol. **


End file.
